Stars and Scars
by AliceIntoDarkness
Summary: A wish is granted. A life is exchanged, regained and lost. Souls are plunged into darkness.. revenge. Akuroku -ish
1. Axel

_He sat on the window sill, legs pulled to his chest. Empty eyes, searching the sky. The guilt was slowly tearing him apart._

_For hours he sat, unmoving, just watching. The windows thrown open, his eyes slipping shut in the cool breeze, but only momentarily._

_He couldn't sleep, wouldn't allow himself to. He was waiting._

_Besides, he was nothing, how could nothing need sleep? Why should he succumb to such a humane need?_

_He willed himself to stay sitting, pulling his legs closer, positioning himself to be more uncomfortable. He suppressed a shiver._

_Closing his eyes again to the dreams invading his mind._

_He refused to call them memories. Memories were false, memories lied. People could be fooled into believing things that never happened did._

_He shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands. A flash of red, blurs of black, masses of silver._

_He almost cried out. He wasn't there, he hadn't seen it. His mind was lying. Tricking him._

_He would appear any moment now, course he would. He'd been searching for him since his pleas to stay were ignored. Why would he abandon him now? He couldn't._

_He had his past back. 'memories' of the organisation. His true identity had been revealed to him after rejoining with his other. He now knew what he has been told back in Twilight Town was true, he was his best friend, and more._

_He was still void of all emotion. He could still feel nothing._

_He pulled his hands from his eyes. again staring into the sky. He wouldn't stop waiting._

_He saw a flash in the sky. A shooting star._

_He wanted to wish._

_He would have, were it not for the belief that nothing could not wish for nothing.  
He was useless._

_He looked at the fading blur in the sky._

_And wished for the only thing ever on his mind._

_The sky flashed white._

_Roxas felt himself pulled from the window._

--

**Its amazingly short.  
Its not complete.  
Its not perfect.**

But watch this space! XD  
I have good ideas for this one..


	2. Sora

There was brightness. Then nothing. He kept his eyes closed.

He was hollow again.

He could feel the darkness. He knew he was in a portal, near the entrance, this much he recognised.

What he didn't know was how he'd got wherever he was.

He was on his hands and knees.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the floor.

He nearly cried out, before remembering where he was. The floor was moving, symbols floating just below the ground. He looked up at the 'walls', coloured smoke swirling around. He felt almost dizzy.

He scanned the portal, half expecting it to be empty, and yet not surprised when he saw two people surrounded by silver beings,

He was shaking.

No. not this again. He couldn't watch it again. He couldn't stand and let him destroy everything again.

They were pressed back to back, his other, and his only.

He could barely make out Sora's words, although he knew them by heart.

"Feeling a little... regret?"

He knew what was coming next. He couldn't let him sacrifice everything. Not again.

His arrogant remark made Roxas jump. He hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"Nah. I can handle these punks. WATCH THIS!"

Roxas shouted, just as he jumped into the air.

"AXEL! STOP!"

He knew that it was another 'dream'. He had tried to correct this one before.

He knew that his shouting would not be heard. He would run towards him but Axel would still perform that attack. He would fade. Roxas would stay by his side. Unheard, unseen.

He fell to the floor, his eyes closed tight for the fear of seeing it all again.

He was almost crying, forced to relive this. It just wasn't _fair_. Axel was not supposed to die.

It was supposed to be the two of them, for eternity. But he had to mess it up, had to search for Sora, the reasons behind the keyblades, had to leave.

He was the fool. Not Axel. He could smell the fire, hear a mumble near him. He wanted to cry out. Cry for Axel. It was him. Only him.

He felt himself pulled to his feet. He didn't care how or who had done it, or even why. Again, his thoughts were only on Axel.

Axel, who smelled like the fire engulfing his body that very moment, warm as no one else was warm. He felt arms wrap around him, words mumbled into his hair.

He opened his eyes, confused.

And looked straight into eyes bright as cats, clouding over with non-existent emotion.

He didn't care how or what had happened anymore. He was in Axels arms again; the nightmare had turned into a true dream.

--  
**Another short chapter..  
I'll think I'll just have to accept I cannot for the life of me write longer things!**


	3. SoraII

Had he not been where and when he was now he could have cried.

But the stark reality was they were in the middle of a battle zone. Sora cried out to Axel as two berserkers crashed into him, before turning to attack Axel and Roxas. Roxas yelled, pulling his keyblades from nowhere. He smashed the two nobodies, before starting on another group gathering around Sora.

Axel summoned his chakrams, throwing them towards Sora; they skimmed his shirt and crashed into three nobodies. One of them deflected a chakram, sending it spinning off to the side. roxas hit the nobodies that had jumped Sora over to axel, before bending to pick his somebody off of the smirked as he looked at his almost reflection.

'I'm disappointed to be honest; I thought my somebody would make me proud of being their nobody. But I guess...'

He shrugged. And threw Sora to the other end of the portal.

'GET OUT OF HERE'  
He shouted, while raising oblivion against an oncoming dusk. 'You're useless anyway'.

Sora frowned, but called for Donald and Goofy, who ran through the swirling darkness next to them.

'Rox-. You're...Here but... Axel... I'.

Roxas slammed into the three dusks trying to break past him to reach the confused keyblades master.

'SORA! GET OUT! NOW!'

Sora ran through the darkness as another dusk joined the attack against Roxas.

Roxas jumped into the air, slashing at the nobody that flew after him.

'AXEL!'

A chakram slid past him, into the group of nobodies, followed by a red and black blur which then turned towards him.

'I think... we should....'

Oathkeeper spun over Axel's shoulder, hitting the dusk that was about to attack.

Roxas stood and pulled Axel towards the opposite end that Sora and his companions had gone through.

'Leave. Got it. Too many freaking nobodies'.

He smirked as they fell through the darkness into the twilight town mansion, and nearly laughed when he saw Axel was still beside him.

_Well. That's half my wish come true_

Axel grabbed him and pulled him into a close hug, burying his head into Roxas' neck.

'I win'.

Roxas laughed.

_Not you Axel. Me. Soon enough I'll be the one... __winning_

--  
**First update in a while ^-^;  
Hopefully not as long to wait til the next..  
And I promise to make it longer than 600 words [**[**which is long for mee**]]


	4. Riku

Sora fell through the portal head first, landing on his face in an alley.

He stood, dusting himself off before looking around. He was alone.

He called out for Donald and Goofy, but no reply came.

Walking forward, he called out again.

'... SORA!'

He ran towards the sound of Goofy's voice...

'Goofy! Donald! Where...'

He was almost up to the two, when he felt himself thrown backwards by a crashing wave of memory.

He blacked out.

---

He came to, head aching in the blackness gripping him, Donald and Goofy stood beside him, Goofy helped him to his feet. The alley lay before them, a mix of terrifying shadows and the temptations of the knowledge still concealed before their curious eyes.

They turned the corner, once again met with striking shadows and darkness, these soon followed their predecessors by the power of the keyblade.

Continuing on, Sora felt an overwhelming sense of despair, and then an odd feeling of déjà vu he shook it off, looking over to Donald and Goofy who stood behind him. He said nothing, weariness shining in his gaze, the shadows were again... moving.

'SORA!'

The brunette found himself once again thrown backwards, landing harshly on the ground as a swarm of heartless rose from the shadows of surrounding walls, forming a barrier across the trio's path.

The keyblade shone in his grasp.

---

Axel and Roxas ran from sunset station, heading back to the old mansion.

Axel turned to Roxas, pulling him close,

'You know....'

Silver beings threw themselves at the two nobodies, causing them to split apart. They each summoned their weapons.

'I definately liked it better when they were on our side!'

Roxas smirked, before sliding around a dusk, confusing it

---

Turning yet another corner, Sora looked skywards. The buildings around them seemed like giants cowering, the entire city was deserted, save for non beings. They had encountered no people, no animals, nothing, but creatures born from the darkness. He stood for a moment, eyes closed and listening, there were no sounds either. Stepping forward he was again surrounded by shadows.

Looking again skywards, Sora saw something that made his heart leap, a heart shaped moon, shimmering against a blue black sky.

Breaking through the heartless, Sora ran towards it.

His heart gave another jump as he paused in a square, a towering skyscraper opposite to him, the lights pulsing in time to his heart.

He walked towards it, climbing the stairs and reaching to touch the doors he knew to be locked

'This building...'

Donald looked up at him

'What about the building Sora?'

Sora smiled

_...This building keeps watch over the residents of the dark..._

They continued onwards, eventually coming to a stop on a road that led to a steep drop.

Sora fell to his knees, the castle was colossal!

A shining bridge made of a strange blue light led the way into the base of the castle. The city seemed to stop around the castle creating a giant gaping chasm stretching round in an apparent circle.

The skyline of the city faded into the darkness.

Sora drew a deep breath, before making his way across the bridge

----

Traversing the silver platforms again brought a crawling recognition to Sora, h turned now and again, certain he would soon see someone following, creeping along behind them. His eyes flicked forwards, he was being paranoid, and he knew it.

But still, he was positive he knew this place, but how?

He was a person, not a figment of darkness, he was not a nobody, he knew this much.

The explanations of his lacking memories had to be sought, he knew this to be true as well.

Running down yet another passage, Sora found himself in a strange room with beams of light shining from the floor. As he stepped into the room, a flash of white shone between the beams and the floor jolted upwards, the trio falling to the floor.

Another flash of white momentarily blinded them. This time thought the walls surrounding the beams were circular with strange intricate symbols surrounding them.

Sora spun, unable to recall how he knew those signs.

A shout from Donald brought him from his thoughts; they ran on, another passage stretching before them.

---

The lights were dancing, glowing as they defied gravity, flying upwards.

The angled stairs ahead were unbearable to climb, his weariness from the already to long journey finally taking its toll as Sora fell once again to his knees.

He was weak, drained, his strength draining he knew he had no chance to truly win against the organisation.

Donald cast a cure on him, and Goofy helped him to his feet, holding him steady.

He gave them a weak smile, his determination fighting his fatigue.

Shining.

He had to keep going, not only for himself

_...Riku...Kairi...Riku.......Riku._

_...Riku._

_------_

**I am so sorry.**

**x**


	5. Kairi

A voice called out his name as he ran into an empty hall. The peculiar designs etched all over.

'Sora, you've done _so_ well'.

Sora looked up towards a balcony above the hall. A blue haired organisation member stood, arms crossed and a smirk on his face

Sora stopped dead, summoning the keyblade and shouting up to the figure.

'SAIX! Wheres... K... Kai'

The name froze on his lips. Why did he struggle to remember who Saix had held?

'Kairi? Who knows? I expect she has rejoined with your friend from the darkness'

Sora stepped back, confusion written on his features.

'What do you mean!'

'That depends on what you want me to mean Keyblade Master. Look'

Saix uncrossed his arms, pointing to a shimmering heart, shining in the darkness beyond the castle.

'What the hell is that!'

Sora backed up again, crashing into Donald and Goofy who were standing behind him.

Saix laughed. The cruel sound filling the empty hall.

'This is everything you have done for us Sora. This is our Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to you we have collected countless hearts. Now finish your task'.

Saix reached out into the air, summoning portals all over the room. Yellow eyes glared out of the darkness. Heartless swarming out of the portals.

Donald pushed Sora forward

'Sora we gotta fight!'

Sora shook his head, throwing the keyblade away from him.

'No, Donald, Kingdom Hearts!'

A girl's voice shouted to them, pulling Sora from his fear. He looked around for Saix but he had disappeared.

The voice shouted again.

'SORA'

Then there was darkness. Claws grabbing his body, tearing at his clothes. There was nothing but black. He felt claws break through his clothing, tearing his skin.

'No'

He summoned the keyblade to him. Pushing the heartless off as he tried in vain to find the source of the voice he once knew so well.

He called to Donald and Goofy as he raced across the platform; jumping to avoid the many heartless hurtling towards him. As he reached the end of the hall he was pushed back by an invisible barrier.

'What's goin' on Sora?'

Goofy reached him, blocking a heartless' attack with his shield.

Sora ran back onto the platform, trying to find a way out.

A purple diamond shot towards them, narrowly missing Sora and instead impaling into the floor behind.

He looked up, thousands of purple crystals raining down, destroying the heartless.

Sora took a battle stance; he could guess what was coming.

A portal appeared in front of the group, Donald and Goofy running to the front of Sora, aiming to defend him.

A man in the organisation's cloak stood before them.

'ROXAS'

Xigbar called out to Sora before running at them.

* * *

Axel stood hunched in the alleyway; Roxas kneeling on the floor beside him.

'Jeez Roxas, you always bring trouble'

Roxas looked up to the grinning red head, the usual smirk in place.

'Yeah, but that's half the fun right?'

Axel laughed, pulling Roxas into a hug.

'Now's the choice... Do we help the Keyblade Master?'

Roxas closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his mouth.

'We have to'

Axel nodded, grin growing

'So we get to fight the organisation. Huh? Cool'

* * *

Xigbar aimed and fired. Sora cried out as the bullet struck his back; he twisted, trying to avoid the rest. The organisation member laughing as he raised his weapon to reload.

Sora gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain. He looked around at Donald and Goofy, both panting and exhausted. They were suffering too. He raised the keyblade again, charging once more.

Xigbar jumped upwards, hovering as he aimed directly for Sora.

The brunette dodged the bullet at the last second, throwing the keyblade towards Xigbar.

They both landed, Sora collapsing onto his knees.

Xigbar raised his guns, aiming again at Sora. He fired, before dropping the guns to the floor, vanishing as they hit the ground.

He fell forwards, coughing.

Sora pulled himself upwards; the bullets had vanished along with the weapons.

'Why did you call me Roxas?'

Xigbar laughed. Fading into nothing once more.

'Well wouldn't you like to know?'

* * *

Well, I have no excuses for you.  
I think you have all abandoned this fic, I would have done haha.

To those that haven't, I apologise sincerely. I am currently in my last year of college and clearing out my laptop, I found my plans for the rest of this fic and realised it has been quite some time since I last updated. Again guys, I am sorry.

However, I have some free time for a while and have a clear idea of where I was going with this.

I hope I haven't disappointed, as this chapter is very much filler.

Alice x


End file.
